


Your Heart's a Bird Without The Wings To Fly

by CaptainDean13



Series: She's Smoke [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Actual Thief Bilbo Baggins, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Bilbo Baggins, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-The Hobbit, Protective Nori, Sick Ori, Thief Belladonna, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDean13/pseuds/CaptainDean13
Summary: What if Nori was driven to his life of crime by necessity?  What if he met someone that could help him out?





	Your Heart's a Bird Without The Wings To Fly

**Author's Note:**

> I love stories where Bilbo is actually a complete BAMF. 
> 
> Definitely took inspiration from George Cooper and Rispah from The Song of the Lioness Quartet by Tamora Pierce. 
> 
> Title taken from [Carry You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rKwPblSdQA) by Ruelle and Fleurie :)

Narrowing his eyes, Nori tries to focus on his mark and ignore the twinge of guilt in his stomach. As if to fight back his conscience provides a whisper that sounds suspiciously like Dori’s voice.

_Don’t do this…._

Nori huffs and shakes his head sharply. “What choice do I have?” He mutters under his breath. Ever since… no. He isn’t going to think of that now. It mattered little in the end. This is what was necessary for his family - his nadads, his whole world - to survive, and he would do it to spare them the pain. Resolve firming, he studies the man lingering near a stall nearby.

Before he can make his move, the hairs on the back of his neck tingle. Someone was watching him. Nori freezes, eyes darting amongst the crowd searching. They catch on a pair of large dark eyes that are fixed unerringly on him. Wrenching his eyes from the captivating gaze, Nori focuses on gathering more details on the one it belonged to. He notes in surprise that it is a lass. Not a dwarrowdam, though she is a tiny thing, nearly lost amongst the men and dwarrow milling the market. A hobbit, then, he decides. Honey curls tumble around her shoulders, framing a delicately featured face dominated by the eyes that had captured him. 

_Like labradorite they are. Bloody gorgeous._ Nori thinks wistfully before blinking rapidly in surprise at the turn of his thoughts. The chit was keeping him from what he needed to do! Why is he thinking of her like that? Nori scowls at the lass, whose lips twist into a faint smirk.

She flicks her eyes from him to his mark and back and then shakes her head slightly. His scowl darkens. _How dare she! I will do what I want!_

As if reading his thoughts the lass’s smirk widens farther and one shoulder hitches slightly in a nearly imperceptible shrug. Nori’s brow wrinkles in confusion at her easy acquiescence. The girl raises one brow and flicks her gaze to a point just past Nori’s mark. Nori finds himself following her gaze without thinking and freezes when he sees the guard lounging against the wall. 

_How did I miss that?_ He thinks, stunned. If the lass hadn’t stopped him, Nori would be in irons now, waiting in jail for Dori to bail him out with money they didn’t have. Shuddering in reaction, Nori looks back to the lass who is once again watching him. She tilts her head slightly in the direction of a nearby alley and then disappears from view.

Nori blinks, startled. He had been watching the lass closely and yet has no idea how she had done that. He debates furiously for a moment before deciding he owed the girl his thanks for her intervention if nothing else. Slipping through the crowd, Nori slides into the alley.

The lass is leaning against the wall, far enough into the alley to be hidden from those passing by. Nori approaches cautiously and stops a good distance from her, slipping into the shadows on the opposite side of the alley. The girl grins.

“Afraid of a little thing like me?” She teases gently, voice light and golden like sunshine. 

Nori raises one brow at her, sceptical. “I know nothing about you. I don’t know why you helped me or what you want.”

The lass nods. “Those of us that walk in the shadows have to stick together, do we not?” She says simply. “For if we do not look after one another, who will?”

“You hardly look old enough to be considered one of those.” Nori states, studying the lass. Under closer inspection she barely looks old enough to be away from her parents, let alone working the streets. 

The lass laughs, a twinkling thing that has Nori automatically smiling slightly in response. “I’d accuse you of flattery if you did not sound nearly horrified, master dwarf. Do not worry your elaborately decorated head about it. Besides, you hardly look distinguished yourself.”

Nori makes a face and wisely chooses to abandon that line of questioning. “Why did you help me?” He asks instead.

The lass tilts her head and studies him for a moment. “Partly because I meant what I said - we look out for each other, and though this is neither of our home turf and I don’t know you, does not mean I should not offer assistance. If you had not noticed me, I would not have interfered more. You have good instincts master dwarf, though you are untrained.”

Nori sputters. “How - I mean why - “

The lass interrupts with another laugh. “Trust me. I have grown up learning the ways of the shadows. I can recognize the look of one not as versed.” She hesitates and sobers. “You look desperate, master dwarf. Like you are doing this because you must, not for the thrill of it or because of a job or any other reason.”

Closing his eyes, Nori hangs his head. Was he really so obvious? He starts slightly at the whisper of touch on the back of his clenched fist and opens his eyes to find the lass directly in front of him, though he had not heard a sound. She holds her hands up and spreads them in a gesture of peace. “I mean no harm. Let me help you.”

“Why?” Nori whispers.

“Because you look like you need it.” The lass replies, eyes fixed on his. Nori searches hers. He doesn’t see any deceit, but can he trust that when the lass had already proven herself skilled in those matters? Did he have a choice? 

“Alright.” He concedes. 

“How much do you need?” The lass asks, eyes scanning the crowd walking past the alley.

“What?” Nori replies blankly, mind spiralling into panic. 

“Easy.” The girl soothes. “I know you don’t trust me, why in Yavanna’s name would you? I don’t need to know what you need it for. You need tell me nothing, except an amount. If I do not know how much you need, how am I to get you enough? It does us no good for me to knick you only half of it.” She finishes with a gentle smile.

Nori shudders out a breath, ridiculing himself for his foolishness. He does a quick mental calculation. Adding the medical costs, the amount they still owed, enough to keep them feed…. He winces and offers the lass the lowest number he can. She eyes him for a moment and then nods. Nori tries not to slump in relief. 

“Wait here.” The lass says, pulling her hood up to hide her face. “Stay in the shadows. I’ll return shortly.” And then she is gone before Nori can protest. He grumbles and sinks further back into the alley.

Waiting for the lass’s return, Nori contemplates the turn his day had taken. If the lass pulled through it would save them for awhile. But what happened when this gold ran out? Will they have been able to get themselves out of trouble? Nori doubts it, and he knows he can not count on being rescued again. He ignores the dissatisfied grumble that arose at the thought of needing rescuing like some damsel in an old story. If there was one thing Nori hated, it was feeling helpless, and maybe, just maybe, he can convince the lass to help him become less so.

Of course, that required the lass returning, and Nori looks anxiously at the deepening shadows. Dori would be expecting him soon, and Nori has no desire to add to his nadad’s stress. Just as he is about to give up and head home, the lass appears in the alley again. Nori jumps and then scowls. _How does she move like that?_

The lass drops her hood and offers an apologetic smile. She reaches into her cloak and retrieves several heavy purses. She offers them to Nori with an extravagant bow. Nori tries to muffle a laugh at her theatrics and takes the purses. “Thank you.” He murmurs. “You don’t know what you have done.” 

The lass shrugs. “Pleased to be of assistance. Try not to get collared on your way home, yeah?” She smiles again and turns to leave.

“Wait!” Nori yelps, reaching out to grab her arm. A second later he is pressed to the wall with a line of ice at his throat. Nori freezes, swallowing carefully to keep the knife from knicking his skin. He drops the purses and raises his hands in surrender, confused. “Sorry, lass. I meant no harm.”

Those dark eyes study him intently before she slowly steps back and lowers the dagger. The lass keeps it out though. When she does not move further or say anything, Nori takes the chance he has been given.

“Will you teach me?” He asks.

That surprises the lass enough for her to show it. “You want me to teach you?” She repeats. At his desperate nod she continues. “Why?”

Taking a breath, Nori considers. The lass had no reason to help him as much as she had, let alone more. He needs to convince her and the best way to do that, as much as he despises it, is to be honest. “This gold will go a long way to helping - for the moment. We have fallen on hard times recently and prospects aren’t good for long term either. I will do what it takes to help my family. I am only asking that you help me acquire the skills I need to achieve that.”

“What is in it for me?” The lass asks, her expression giving no indication of her thoughts.

“What was in it for you to help me today? I have nothing of value to offer, but I would be in your debt if you do this. You can call it in when needed and chose the form it takes.” Nori replies.

“You would endebt yourself to me? Give me that much power over your fate?”

“I will do whatever is necessary to help them.” Nori answers, voice firm. Despite his fear at what the lass could do, he knows he will do it if it will help Dori and Ori. 

The lass says nothing for several minutes. Nori remains silent, letting her think it over. Eventually the lass lifts her eyes to meet his. “Lesson one. Never give anyone that kind of power.” She says.

Nori slumps against the wall. “You’ll help me then?” He can’t keep the hope from his voice.

The lass smiles and nods. “I will do what I can. Meet me at the south side of town, near the stables tomorrow morning.” Then she turns and heads out of the alley.

“Wait, I don’t even know your name!” Nori calls after her. 

The lass pauses and turns her head enough for Nori to see the slight smile she is wearing. “And I do not know yours. Safer that way, isn’t it?” And with that, she is gone and Nori is left staring at the last place she had been and wondering just what he had gotten himself into.

Noticing the commotion as the market begins to close down for the day, Nori rouses himself to gather the gold and head out of the alley and towards home. Wandering the roads towards the ramshackle neighborhood he calls home, Nori considers the blessing Mahal had granted him today. Dori would not see it as such, he was sure. Nori slows as realization grew - if he told Dori where he had gotten the money, he would refuse it not matter how dire the circumstances. 

Nori stops a few houses down from theirs and quickly transfers all the gold into the largest of the purses, noticing as he does that there was much more than he had asked for. Shaking his head he shoves the empty purses into his pockets and hurries the rest of the way. He lets himself in, heart dropping at the heart wrenching coughing and whimpers coming from the back room. 

Dori is at the table, auburn head buried in his hands as he muffles sobs. Nori approaches slowly and reaches out a hand to lay on his nadad’s shoulder. He tightenes his hold as Dori startles and tries to pull himself together before lifting his head to look at Nori. Reaching into his shirt, Nori pulls out the purse and drops it on the table in front of Dori.

Dori freezes. “Where?” He manages to croak, despair heavy in his tone. 

Nori swallows thickly, another cough from the back reminding him what was at stake. “I got myself an apprenticeship.” He answers. “My master heard my story and offered me an advance.” 

“Nori,” Dori begins, cautious hope beginning to bloom in his eyes.

“It is enough to help Ori.” Nori says quickly. “Enough to get him medicine… and food! I know it isn’t enough to fix everything, but I will get more as I -”

Dori cuts him off by wrapping him firmly in his arms. “You did good, nadadith.” He murmurs into Nori’s hair. Nori shudders and allows his walls to drop as he clings to the strong frame of his nadad. He buries his head in the crook of Dori’s neck and allows his own tears to fall as Dori holds him tighter. “Shush nadadith, all will be ok. We will figure it out.” 

~N~

The lass had not specified a time for their meeting, so Nori rises with the sun. He quickly washes and dresses and then hurries into the back room. Nori perches gently on the bed and brushes the sweaty fringe off of Ori’s face. His nadadith nuzzles into his touch before pulling away to cough harshly. Panting after the attack let off, Ori cracks open his eyes. “Nori?” He asks with tired joy. 

Nori summons a smile for the lad. “Just wanted to say hello before I leave.”

“You’re leaving?” Ori asks, confusion and hurt leaking into his expression.

“Only for the day little one. I have a job now.”

“That’s wonderful!” Ori exclaims before falling victim yet again to coughs. Nori soothes him as best he can and waits out the attack. 

“Things will get better now. I promise. Be good for Dori, yeah?” Nori leans down and knocks his forehead gently to Ori’s. The lad nods. “I’ll see you later little one.” Nori grins and slips from the room. Dori is still sleeping and Nori has no desire to rob his nadad of his rest, so he leaves a quick note and grabs the last of the bread before leaving the house. 

He gnaws on the stale bread as he makes his way quickly to the southern stables where he settles on top of a nearby barrell. The city is just beginning to awaken when a quiet laugh sounds behind him, startling Nori into nearly toppling from his perch.

“I have to admit,” The lass says, watching him right himself with amusement, “I did not know if you would show.”

“I meant what I said.” Nori replies firmly. The lass nods amicably. Without another word she gestures for him to follow and heads off. Nori scrambles down and hurries in her wake, keeping his attention firmly on her as he knows how fast she could disappear. It isn’t until they left the city gate that Nori gets uneasy.

“Where are we going?” He asks, lengthening his stride in order to draw even with the lass. 

“Out into the forest.” The lass replies. “You have much to learn and it is better to do so far from prying eyes.”

“Hard to learn to knick someone’s purse if there is no one around to steal from.” Nori grumbles.

The lass stops and turns to face him. “It takes little skill to cut a purse, master dwarf. If that is all you desire we can return now and I will show you that and be on my way. You asked me to help you acquire the skills to help your family. I can teach you to walk unseen, to gather information, to win every card or dice game, to trick others into giving you what you desire, to steal, to cut purses, and most importantly, how to get away. I can teach you the ways of the shadow, but only if you are serious. Now, what do you want?”

Nori blinks at her in shock. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined being given such an opportunity. Dori would be furious if he knew, and the part of Nori that always longs for the approval of his nadad protests the offer. The rest of him, however, is aware of the world they live in and knows the lass is offering him a certain way to help and protect his family. It is this part that leads him to open his mouth. “Teach me everything.”

The lass grins and winks. “Come along then.”

Nori follows the lass into the woods, wondering just what he had signed up for.

~N~

The next week is a blur of information and training. The lass teaches him how to move, how to fight, how to listen, to climb, on and on until Nori is simply trying to absorb as much as he can and pray it is enough. 

He is panting in the dust after being dropped there yet again when a voice from the woods calls out, “Enough.”

Nori scrambles to his feet, horror coursing through his veins at the thought of being caught. Pulling on what he had learned this week, Nori turns to take off and finds himself face first on the ground. He squirms, doing his best to break free when a familiar face appears over his shoulder and he realizes it is the lass that is pinning him down. 

“Why?” He asks, horrified by her betrayal.

The lass snorts. “Because you are trying to run. There is no need.” She climbs off him and offers him a hand. Nori eyes it warily before accepting it and allowing her to help him up. He quickly turns to look at the third person in the clearing and freezes in surprise when he does. It is a hobbit woman, not much larger than the lass. Her dark curls are severely pinned back and her expression is blank, but he can catch a gleam of amusement in her eyes. Dark eyes that almost perfectly match the lass’s. Nori glances between the two in surprise and the woman allows a smile to melt her stern expression. 

“You were right.” She says, addressing the lass. “His instincts aren’t bad. He’s raw but has the potential.”

“He has the drive too.” The lass chirps, grinning at Nori who frowns back. She winks at him before turning back to the woman. “Well? Can I?” She asks. The woman’s smile grows and she waves a hand at the lass. 

The lass turns to Nori and, to his surprise, bows with a flourish. “Bilba Baggins, at your service. Apprentice to Belladonna Baggins, Queen of the Thieves Court of the Shire.”

Nori stares at her blankly, trying to wrap his mind around that bit of information. In an effort to gain more time, he turns to the woman. “So you would be…”

The woman does not bow, but inclines her head. “Belladonna Baggins.”

Nori nods and then, deciding to put his faith in Mahal, bows. “Nori son of Kori at your service.” He swallows and then asks, “What exactly is going on?”

Belladonna smiles at him gently. “My daughter told me of your encounter. She petitioned for you to receive training. I don’t usually take on more than one apprentice at a time and will not speak for any of my court. I also have no authority over the court here in Ered Luin. Bilba was adamant, however, so I agreed to let her put you through a trial week. If you showed as much promise as she believed you had, I would offer you an apprenticeship.”

“And what have you decided?” Nori asks quietly.

“That you show potential. My daughter believes you have the necessary drive as well, but I am not convinced. I must ask you - why are you doing this? What do you wish to accomplish?” Belladonna asks.

Nori hesitates. He wanted this, more than he thought he would. But part of him is still afraid to give these people he doesn’t know more information they can use against him. 

Bilba seems to sense his concern. She places a gentle hand on his arm and smiles up at him. “You have our word that we will not use this information in any way to harm you or your family. We gave you our names and positions - you hold a great deal of power over us now, you know.”

Nori searches her eyes for a long moment before nodding and straightening. “I do not know how much you know about dwarvish culture, but usually one introduces themselves with their name followed by their adad’s - er father’s - name.” Both Belladonna and Bilba nod. “Kori is my mother’s name. I do not know my father nor do either of my brothers. My mother was a prostitute.” He admits, dropping his eyes and waiting for the scorn he is long accustomed to. Instead, Bilba squeezes his arm and reaches over to tap him under the chin. When he raises his eyes to meet hers she gives him a wry smile.

“You do remember that you are talking to two thieves, correct? We will not judge you nor your mother.” She chides gently. 

Nori’s shoulders lose some of their tension. “Right. Well a few months back my mother and one of her clients were caught by the dwarf’s wife. She was not pleased and neither was her family. Rather than take it out on the dwarf who was unfaithful, the dwarrowdam’s brothers decided to punish my amad. Said it was her fault for being a ‘wicked temptress’.” Nori spits. He shudders, fists clenching in helpless rage. “They dragged her out into the street and…. And…”

He is so caught up that he does not notice Belladonna moving closer until she gently reaches out and clasps his hand. She coaxes him into releasing the white knuckled fist he has. Bilba remains silent on his other side, hand still on his arm. “I’m very sorry for your loss.” Belladonna murmurs quietly. “You said you had brothers - are you the oldest?”

“No, my brother Dori is the eldest. He owned a tea shop. Wanted to be ‘respectable’. I have been working there since I came of age as well.”

“So you are of age?” Belladonna asks.

Nori nods. “Ten years now. My little brother, Ori, he’s not. Dori and me are all he’s got.”

“And the tea shop? The profits aren’t enough to keep you all fed?” Belladonna inquires.

Nori gives a humorless laugh. “They would have been. Dori has always done well. But a week after my mother… the dwarrow decided that was not enough revenge. They came and burned the shop down. We had been living there as well. All three of us got out but… we lost everything.”

“And no one did anything? You had done nothing wrong - were they not punished?” Bilba asks, voice tight with sympathetic anger.

“There is no proof. Dwalin, the captain of the guard here, he is a good dwarf, and he and everyone else know it was those bastards, but he can’t do anything without solid proof. We petitioned the king, and he was sympathetic, but there was nothing he could do either. They gave us enough to rent new lodgings and tide us over while we looked for new employment. But nobody will hire either of us for fear of reprisal, and now Ori is really sick and we don’t have money to pay for a healer and we used the last of the money for rent this month and…. We are desperate. So I decided to do what needed to be done.” Nori finishes, trying to sound confident instead of near the verge of tears. 

“Oh you poor dear.” Belladonna says sadly. She pulls on his hand gently, giving him plenty of opportunity to turn away, but Nori is just so tired. He lets her pull him in and her hold is so comforting, so motherly, that Nori gives up and clings to her as he does Dori, letting her take the weight for a moment. She shushes him and rocks him gently, allowing him all the time he needs to pull himself back together.

Once he has, Nori steps back and wipes his face. “I want to accept your offer. I want to learn how to help them, protect them. The law didn’t so I need to know how to do it from outside the law. But… how can I?”

“What do you mean, dear?” Belladonna asks.

“If I accept, I would go with you, right? And if you are the Queen of the Shire court then you must need to return there. But if I go how can I protect them?” Nori pleads.

“Ah. I see. Well, dear I think we have a couple of options there. First off, we could simply tell your brothers the truth. They are welcome to come with us.” Belladonna offers.

Nori shakes his head. “Dori would never accept it. He hates what mother’s reputation did to us and what happened to her and to us because of it. He thinks if we act respectable then others will treat us as such. It’s not true, but he believes it. I’m afraid he would disown me if he knew.” Nori finishes quietly.

Belladonna sighs. “Unfortunately I know exactly what you mean. Well then we go with option number two. You see, Bilba and I aren’t just here on a random trip. My husband is a very respected spice merchant. I regularly take his place on the caravans as he is not fond of traveling. We tell your brothers that we are taking you on as an apprentice - that should appeal to the respectable side of your brother as well as his merchant side. You can travel with us and send back money to them. Our reputation should be enough to counter your mother’s and protect them while you are away. And you can check in on them once a year when we return to trade here. How does that sound?”

Nori stares at her in awe. “Really? You would do that?” A thought occurs to him. “Wait, are you really going to teach me about spices as well?” 

Belladonna laughs. “Of course. In fact, if you so desire I would be willing to take you on as an apprentice in that aspect and forget the rest.”

“I -” Nori stops and considers. While he should accept that gratefully and forget his less lawful introduction to the Baggins, the thought disappoints him a startling amount. He is tired of being powerless. And while being an apprentice to a powerful merchant would grant him a certain amount of power, Nori had already learned that was not always enough. “I still want to learn the ways of the shadow, if you’ll teach me.” He requests quietly. He catches sight of a grin spreading across Bilba’s face but focuses on Belladonna. 

Approval flares in her dark eyes as she smiles at him and offers him her arm. He clasps it and she says firmly “I offer thee, Nori son of Kori, a place as my apprentice both in the ways of the shadows and the ways of my husband’s business. Do you swear loyalty to me and my household? Do you swear to keep our secrets and protect them as your own?”

“I do.”

“Then be welcome.” Belladonna smiles at him again and leans up to press a kiss to his forehead. “And let your troubles become ours.”

Nori shudders at the relief that rushes through him. He had done it. 

Bilba clears her throat. “On the note of problems. Nori, you said Ori was sick? We have a healer with us, would you allow him to take a look?”

Nori stares again. “How can you be real?” He asks them in an awed tone. 

Belladonna snorts and slaps him upside the head. “Don’t start with that. Of course we have a healer with us - we are not likely to travel as a caravan without one, that would be foolish. And you are my apprentice now, I am duty bound to do what I can to help you and yours.”

“You would help even if he wasn’t your apprentice mama.” Bilba pipes up, grabbing Nori by the arm and dragging him with her as she heads back to town.

“You are both very nice for thieves, especially for the Queen Thief.” Nori notes absently.

“Only to my friends, dear. My enemies do not have quite that opinion.” Belladonna replies with a sharp smile that made Nori see her as dangerous for the first time. He chooses not to reply and instead follows Bilba back into the city and through the streets.

He frowns when he realizes she is heading straight for his house. “How do you know where you’re going?” 

“Um, well, you see…” Bilba stutters as she flushes a delicate pink. 

Belladonna laughs. “She followed you, dear. Probably the first night.”

“You what?” Nori demands.

Bilba flushes even darker but stamps her foot in annoyance. “I had just handed you a small fortune in gold. I had to make sure you didn’t get robbed on the way home didn’t I?” 

Nori ponders that for a moment before ceding her point. He shrugs and gives Bilba a smile to let her know he isn’t angry. Her small shoulders slump in relief before she turns and once more heads towards Nori’s house. 

“Bilba, darling?” Belladonna asks, amusement clear in her voice.

“Yes mama?” Bilba replies.

“Are you not forgetting something? Or rather someone?” 

Bilba stops so suddenly that Nori runs full into her and they both nearly topple to the ground. “Oh.”

“Oh indeed.” Belladonna laughs. 

“What?” Nori asks, confused. 

“I forgot we needed Adalgrim.” Bilba mutters.

“Adalgrim?” Nori asks before understanding struck. “Is he your healer?”

Belladonna nods. “Yes. Now Bilba, since you clearly know your way why don’t you go get Grim and meet us at Nori’s home? I will go ahead with him now and we will start telling Dori everything.” 

Bilba nods and without another word disappears into the crowd. Belladonna chuckles and moves up next to Nori. “Come along dear, she’ll be along shortly. I do not know the way unlike my nosy daughter, so you will need to guide me.”

“Right.” Nori says, moving through the streets. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course, dear. That is your job now after all.”

Nori pauses a moment to appreciate that before asking the question that had been bothering him all week. “How old is Bilba? She seems young, but…”

“She’ll be 25 next month.” Belladonna answers easily. “Let’s see that would make her about … mid 50s in dwarf years I believe.” 

Nori stumbles. “She’s not much older than my brother!” 

“That may be, but you must remember that hobbits age much more quickly than dwarrow do. Bilba will come of age at 33 instead of 75. She’s been training with me nearly all her life - much to her father’s horror I might add.” 

Nori nods slowly, not noticing the amused look Belladonna is giving him. They are silent the rest of the short walk to his house. In front of the door, Nori pauses and takes a deep breath. Belladonna moves in front of him and reaches up to tweak his nose. Nori startles and stares down at her. “Stop worrying.” She says in response to his shock. “All will be well.” Then she turns and knocks firmly on the door.

Nori is contemplating the oddity of knocking on the door with him standing there when Dori opens the door. “How may I assist you, ma’am?” Dori asks politely before noticing Nori hovering behind the hobbit. “Nori?” He asks in surprise. 

Nori is trying to decide how to answer the question clear in his brother’s face when Belladonna steps in. “You must be Dori.” She says with a charming smile. “My name is Belladonna Baggins.”

“M-Mrs. Baggins!” Dori stutters in surprise, clearly recognizing the name. “W-what, I mean why- I just-” Nori watches in amazement as his brother stumbles to form a question. He had never seen Dori so flustered. Just who were the Baggins?

“Easy, my dear.” Belladonna soothes. “I wanted to come and meet you in person now that I have formally taken Nori on as an apprentice.”

Dori sputters in surprise before turning to Nori. “This is who you apprenticed with?” He asks. 

Nori hunches his shoulders, unsure of what Dori’s response means. “Yes?” 

Dori steps forward and wraps Nori in a firm hug. “I am so proud of you.” 

“You- you are?” Nori asks in amazement, barely remembering to return the hug. 

Dori pulls back and clasps Nori’s face in his hands. He brings their foreheads together and Nori’s eyes close at the gesture. “You have done so well nadadith.” 

Nori blinks back tears as he is released. “Thank you.” He murmurs before blushing when he remembers Belladonna’s presence. She is smiling warmly at the display, however, and sends him a wink.

“Shall we move inside?” She asks.

“Oh, of course! Pardon me!” Dori replies at once, gesturing her into the house ahead of them. Nori trails behind as they enter, wondering at how pleased Dori is. A twinge of guilt hits him as he wonders just how angry he would be if he knew the full truth. Nori shakes it away, refocusing on the conversation as Dori offers Belladonna tea and biscuits. She gratefully accepts the tea, but waves away the offer of food and Nori catches her sharp eyes surveying the state of their home and empty kitchen. 

Conversation is light and minimal as Dori bustles around putting together a tea tray and he is nearly finished when another knock sounds. 

“Ah, that will be Bilba and Adalgrim.” Belladonna says. “Nori, dear, would you be so kind?” 

Nori hurries to let in Bilba and the hobbit with her. He is taller than both Belladonna and Bilba, but looks similar enough that Nori would put money on him being a relation. Nori nods in greeting and leads them to where Dori and Belladonna are making their cups of tea. 

“Dori, may I present my daughter Bilba, my other apprentice, and my nephew Adalgrim?” Dori bows to the hobbits and offers them tea before Belladonna continues. “Dori, Nori told me about Ori.” 

Dori’s hand tightens dangerously on the teapot and Nori rushes to take it before his nadad can break it. Dori shudders through a breath before answering in a tight voice. “The healers don’t know what is wrong with him. Maybe if we could take him to Oin or one of his apprentices…. But we can’t. There is nothing more they can do.”

Nori drops the teapot himself at this announcement. Dori hadn’t told him that. How had he missed how bad things were? Yes, he was gone most of the day with Bilba, but he made sure to see Ori before he left and after he returned.

He stares at the shards of pottery and spilled tea until a pair of labradorite eyes duck in front of him. Bilba takes his hands and presses one high on her chest where he can feel it expand as she takes several deep breaths. Through the roaring in his ears her voice begins to break through. “Breathe, Nori. Follow me. Come on.”

Nori focuses on her and tries to follow her exaggerated breaths. Once he is breathing normally she releases his hands to grab his shoulders. “Adalgrim is one of the best healers I have ever seen.” She says earnestly. “He will help. I know it.” Nori stares at her through tear filled eyes. Bilba pushes up to her toes and wraps her arms around his shoulders. Nori wraps his own around her waist and soaks in the comfort of her embrace. 

“What if he cannot?” Nori whispers to her. “What if he cannot help either? I cannot lose him Bilba.” 

“Do not lose hope.” She whispers back fiercely. 

Nori pulls back and glances over to find Belladonna standing behind Dori, her hand on his shoulder as they watch Nori and Bilba. Adalgrim is lingering nearby, watching with concern. Dori holds out a hand to Nori, who stumbles forward to take it. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Nori croaks. 

Dori shakes his head. “Healer told me this morning. There is nothing either of us can do.”

“But there may be something I can do.” Adalgrim interrupts gently. “May I?”

Dori squeezes Nori’s hand before releasing it to stand and gesture for Adalgrim to follow him. Nori hurries after, moving to drop to his knees by the side of the bed. He reaches out and takes Ori’s hand. The lad stirres, turning fever bright eyes on Nori.

“Nori?” He whispers. 

“I’m here nadadith.” Nori replies, shuffling even closer.

“I don’t feel good.” Ori sighs, eyes drifting shut. 

Nori fights back another wave of tears. “I know little one. I brought someone who can help. Just hold on, for me and Dori, yeah?”

Ori nods heavily and Adalgrim moves to the other side of the bed. He questions Dori over Ori’s symptoms as he rapidly examines the lad. Finishing, he turns and whispers hurriedly to Bilba who darts out of the room. Adalgrim turns to Belladonna next and requests she start boiling water. 

“You know what’s wrong with him?” Dori asks hopefully.

Adalgrim nods. “I do. I’m not surprised your healer didn’t though. It’s not an ailment commonly found in dwarves. It’s particularly nasty when one of you does catch it though. And the poor lad has suffered long enough for it to weaken him. I think I can help him though.”

Nori gasps and drops his head to the bed, thanking Mahal furiously for bringing Bilba into his life. He feels Dori’s hand land on his shoulder and reaches up to grasp it, tightening his grip on Ori with the other. 

Bilba returns and Adalgrim has Belladonna shoo Dori and Nori out of the room. He keeps Bilba to assist him. Belladonna gently urges the brothers to sit at the table and joins them after making another pot of tea. 

“Now.” She says. “While Grim is working, shall we discuss the terms of Nori’s apprenticeship?”

“What?” Dori asks dazedly before shaking his head. “Oh yes, yes of course.”

Belladonna nods and pats his hand gently. “I spoke to Nori of how this would work. Obviously I am not based here in Ered Luin. In fact I tend to travel with our caravans often while my husband handles the growing of the herbs and spices and so on at home. I would like to take Nori with me. We return to Ered Luin once a year and you could obviously keep in contact by mail. I can probably work in a second trip here in order to allow you to visit more. And you and Ori are welcome to visit us in the Shire when we are there.”

Dori’s eyes narrow in thought. “How long will the apprenticeship last?”

“That depends on Nori.” Belladonna replies, her businesslike expression taking over. “From what I have seen so far he is a hard working, smart and clever. Takes instruction well. I’d expect him to be my apprentice for anywhere from 5 to 10 years, depending on how natural he is at the business.”

“That short?” Dori’s question is concerned and Nori understands. Most dwarven apprenticeships last between 20 and 30 years depending on the trade.

Belladonna’s serious countenance cracks into a small smile. “Hobbit, my dear. Our lives are much shorter than yours.”

Dori flushes in mild embarrassment. “Of course, apologies. And after the apprenticeship ends?”

Nori blinks, startled. He hadn’t actually considered what taken Belladonna’s offer meant long term. She had bonded him as an apprentice in both her trades - he would be a fully trained spice merchant as well as master thief by the time she was done with him. 

Belladonna drums her fingers on the table in front of her as she considers Dori for a moment. “I cannot tell the future, Master Dori. Many things can occur during the course of Nori’s apprenticeship. If things go well, which I believe will likely be the case, my husband and I will most likely extend an offer to join the business. My daughter will almost assuredly be taking over at some point in the future, but I see no reason they could not share the business.”

Nori stares at Belladonna in astonishment. Dori, however, narrows in on the unanswered portion of Belladonna’s response. “And if things do not go well?”

“I agreed to consider Nori as an apprentice because he seemed a good lad in a terrible situation. I have no desire to ruin any of your chances, Master Dori. If we are unable to offer Nori a position after I have ended his apprenticeship, I will provide references to any and all contacts I have. We have contacts through much of the area. If needed we could pull out of Ered Luin and Nori could set up his own business.” Belladonna leans forward, abandoning all pretense of businesslike separation, to place a gentle hand on Dori’s forearm. “Hobbits in general are not in the business of grudge holding, Dori. If something goes wrong, we will work to fix it. If we cannot, then I will try my best to give Nori a fighting chance at something else.”

Dori searches Belladonna’s face for a long moment before his own crumples in relief. “This is too good to be true.” He grumbles under his breath. 

Nori barks a laugh. “That’s what I said.” 

Belladonna smiles at the two of them before eyeing Nori. “My Bilba is a sweetheart, but she tends to be somewhat reserved. There are some at home that do not…. approve of the manner in which we are raising her. It has made her slow to trust. And yet somehow you managed to get her to open up in one week. For that, it seems to me that you are the one who is the blessing.”

Nori flushes and ducks his head. A gentle chuckle accompanies the pats of the hand he receives from both his mistress and nadad. They sit quietly for a few minutes before Adalgrim slips out of the back room. Belladonna quickly fixes him a cup of tea and slides it in front of a chair. Adalgrim sinks into the chair with a quiet thanks. He wraps his hand around the cup.

“Your brother should be fine.” Adalgrim says firmly. He gives them a moment to collect themselves before continuing. “He is responding well to the tonic. Give it a week or so and the lad should be back on his feet.” 

“Thank you.” Nori manages, sending a heartfelt prayer to Mahal for his blessing. “When…” He has to stop had clear his throat before continuing. “When do we leave?” Nori desperately hopes he has kept all emotion from the question.

The look Belladonna shoots him tells him otherwise. “We were originally scheduled to be here another five days. Now we will leave after Ori is healed.”

Nori fights the relief that threatens to overwhelm him. “But don’t you - we - have to be somewhere else?”

“Ered Luin is the last stop in the caravan. We are heading back to the Shire after this. We can extend the trip a few days - I just need to send word so they know we are running behind.” Belladonna quirks a small smile Nori’s direction. “I understand the need to verify a loved one’s health with your own eyes Nori dear. Besides, if we tried to leave before Ori was well we would either have to leave Adalgrim behind or knock him out and tie him to his horse.” The smile transforms into a smirk as she turns it on her nephew. 

Adalgrim merely arches an eyebrow and sips his tea. Nori can’t help the laugh that escapes, but it quickly edges toward sobs without warning. He is suddenly once again in his nadad’s arms. “Hush, nadadith, all is well. You can relax.” 

As if the words were a signal, Nori feels his hysterics slow and lethargy creep over him. He tries to shake his head and looks to Belladonna. She just smiles softly at him. “Go look in at your brother and then rest, dear. I’ll return with Adalgrim in the morning when he comes to check on Ori and we can go from there.”

Nori slumps and nods, grateful. He manages to push to his feet and then stumble to the back room. Bilba is sitting on the bed by Ori’s side, holding one of his hands and wiping his brow with a cool rag. She looks up at Nori’s entrance and smiles at him. 

“He is sleeping.” Bilba murmurs. Nori nods and carefully eases down on the bed next to Ori. Sensing his presence, Ori wiggles closer and burrows his face into Nori’s shoulder. Nori wraps an arm around his nadad as he meets Bilba’s eyes. 

“Thank you.” He sighs as his eyes start to drift close. “Thank you.”

 

~N~

True to Adalgrim’s predictions, Ori was fully well just over a week later. Nori split the week between lessons with Belladonna and Bilba and spending time with Ori and Dori before he was to leave. Up to this point the longest he had gone without seeing his nadads had been a couple days. Now a separation of up to a year loomed in front of him. Nori mostly just tried to forget about it. 

His lessons help greatly in this area. In his thief lessons, Belladonna has Bilba run him through his paces as she observes and occasionally offers critiques. In his official lessons, Belladonna takes him to her various contacts in the city and introduces him. After each introduction Belladonna asks his opinion of the contact. Nori hesitates at first, but after the third head slap he learns to offer her his honest read of the character. 

It is all too quickly time to leave. Dori fusses as he packs and unpacks Nori’s bag. Ori sits quietly in the corner, finally healthy enough to understand that Nori is leaving. Nori leans in the doorframe and watches. Eventually he sighs and moves to stand next to Dori. Nori reaches out and stills the fluttering hands. 

“Nadad.” He says quietly. Dori’s shoulders slump and he turns to face Nori. “I will be alright.” Nori assures him, squeezing his brothers strong hands.

“I know. But I have always looked out for you. Ever since Amad handed you to me as a wee pebble I have tried my best to do right by you.” 

“You have, Dori. You raised Ori and I. Protected us and guided us. Now it is my turn to protect you. Let me do this for you.”

Dori pulls Nori in to rest their foreheads together. “Be safe, nadadith.” He murmurs quietly. “Mahal guide your steps and lead you back to us.”

Nori closes his eyes and breathes deeply for a moment before disengaging from Dori and turning to Ori. Ori, whose eyes are large and shining, who is only alive thanks to the Baggins. Nori opens his arms and Ori all but leaps across the room to cling to him. “Hush, nadadith. It is not forever. I will be back before you know it. And maybe Dori will let you come visit and you can interrogate all the hobbits about their culture and write it in your book, aye?”

Ori nods his head against Nori’s chest. Nori holds him close for another minute before gently turning Ori and pushing him into Dori’s waiting arms. He takes a shuddering breath and slings his pack over his shoulder. With one last long look at his family, Nori turns and heads out to meet the caravan.

_Please, Mahal, let this be the right choice._

**Author's Note:**

> And so ends my first foray into The Hobbit :) I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Quick note on ages - since I have seen a variety of conversions and such for ages I just picked/decided on one for myself. To make life easier I will just put the ages in the notes so you can get a better idea of what age I am thinking they are. So in this story Bilba is 25 which is around 16 in human years while Nori is 85 or roughly 23/24. 
> 
> More installations to come - stay tuned!


End file.
